


La Comtesse

by PetitePirate



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Feelings, Forced Marriage, Secrets
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitePirate/pseuds/PetitePirate
Summary: [Attention ! UPADTES OCCASIONNELLES]_ Mais Violette, j’avoue être très étonné par ton choix, soupira M. Poe. Te marier si jeune, et avec ton tuteur de surcroît. Je croyais que tes parents t’avaient suffisamment bien élevée pour attendre avant un tel évènement et surtout pour choisir ton prétendant !_ Monsieur Poe, commença Violette, désespérée. Le Comte Olaf est un horrible homme ! Il nous a tous trompé pour…Aussitôt, Olaf la serra contre lui pour la faire taire, lui broyant l’épaule._ Oui, c’est une très méchante orpheline, vous avez raison, clama-t-il en se penchant vers Violette qui détourna la tête, alarmée. Mais que voulez-vous, je ne pouvais pas laisser trois orphelins avec une immense fortune à la rue, c’est le genre d’homme que je suis... Donc où sont les papiers à signer ?





	1. Seule au manoir, mais pas au monde

**Author's Note:**

> J'avoue avoir été surprise de ne trouver AUCUNE fanfiction française sur ce fandom sur AO3. Enfin, il faut bien commencer quelque part. Une fanfiction écrite sur le pouce, je l'avoue. Pas trop retravaillée, pas même relue, écrite sur le moment, sur l'instant. Et parfois, même quand c'est très imparfait, je trouve que c'est beau d'exprimer ma spontanéité maladroite. (D'ailleurs, les updates seront sur cette même spontanéité, je crois :p)  
> Ce couple...oui, il est malsain, oui, il est bizarre... Mais p*tain ils me l'ont agité sous le nez. Alors je dois faire ça !

Ce n’était pas une expérience nouvelle pour Violette, mais la sensation était la même. Désagréable. Après avoir passé un affreux moment sur la banquette arrière coincée dans la voiture entre l’homme aux crochets et Klaus – qu’elle avait essayé de ne pas écraser contre la portière de la voiture d’un homme abominable –, la voilà à patienter dans ce bureau….

Avec l’horrible homme la tenait fermement par l’épaule alors qu’il adressait un horrible sourire teinté d’une horrible impatience au banquier pas si horrible devant eux.

Violette connaissait bien monsieur Poe, son éternelle habitude de tousser dans un mouchoir ou encore le fait qu’il n’ait été d’aucune aide face aux désastreuses aventures auxquelles les Baudelaires avaient eu à faire face.

_ Donc, dit finalement Monsieur Poe en s’essuyant la moustache. Vous êtes venus pour la fortune Baudelaire si je comprends bien.

Olaf hocha la tête.

_ Un café ? s’enquit Poe en désignant sa propre tasse. Je prends toujours le mien après le dîner. Deux cuillères de crème, pas de sucre mais un nuage de lait.

_ Nous sommes pressés, voyez-vous, coupa Olaf d’un geste de la main. Nous sommes attendus pour couper le gâteau et pour la réception.

_ Effectivement, vous êtes venus… vite après la cérémonie, nota Poe en clignant des yeux.

Le banquier toisa le couple devant lui. Violette avait encore sa robe de mariée qui lui grattait horriblement et sentait le renfermé.

_ Mais Violette, j’avoue être très étonné par ton choix, soupira M. Poe. Te marier si jeune, et avec ton tuteur de surcroît. Je croyais que tes parents t’avaient suffisamment bien élevée pour attendre avant un tel évènement et surtout pour choisir ton prétendant !

_ Monsieur Poe, commença Violette, désespérée. Le Comte Olaf est un horrible homme ! Il nous a tous trompé pour…

Aussitôt, Olaf la serra contre lui pour la faire taire, lui broyant l’épaule.

_ Oui, c’est une très méchante orpheline, vous avez raison, clama-t-il en se penchant vers Violette qui détourna la tête, alarmée. Mais que voulez-vous, je ne pouvais pas laisser trois orphelins avec une immense fortune à la rue, c’est le genre d’homme que je suis... Donc où sont les papiers à signer ?

Monsieur Poe ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et fut pris d’une nouvelle quinte de toux. Le Comte Olaf leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Est-il toujours comme ça ? marmonna-t-il à Violette.

Celle-ci ne daigna pas lui répondre. Il fallait qu’elle fasse quelque chose pour arrêter ça. Si ça continuait, elle serait coincée avec Olaf le reste de ses jours pendant que Klaus et Prunille seraient mis à la porte, ou tués. Elle avait promis à ses parents de s’occuper d’eux. Elle ne pouvait pas faillir à sa promesse.

_ Eh bien, je vais chercher le dossier tout de suite. Veuillez m’excuser…

_ Non, Monsieur Poe, s’il vous plaît, écoutez-moi…

Mais Monsieur Poe n’écouta pas et sortit de son bureau. Sitôt que la porte se fut refermée le Comte Olaf en profita pour saisir le bras de Violette.

_ Je te conseillerai de ne pas faire quoi que ce soit maintenant. Dans moins de quelques minutes, je serai propriétaire de ta fortune, ce qui me donnera le droit de faire ce que je veux des trois insectes que vous êtes. Et te rebeller ne me fera pas vous prendre en pitié.

Violette se dégagea brutalement.

_ Jamais on ne vous laissera mettre la main sur notre héritage, répliqua-t-elle. Vous êtes un homme abominable et nous ne vous laisserons pas faire.

Olaf haussa un sourire avant de glousser méchamment.

_ Vous les orphelins, vous êtes comme des cafards, dit-il. Vous ne savez pas admettre votre défaite.

Violette plissa les yeux de mépris, mais Olaf l’empoigna par l’épaule pour la coller à lui, faisant un geste de la fin vers le futur désastreux qu’il lui réservait.

_ Mais ne t’inquiète pas, claironna-t-il. Je sais prendre en pitié quand je le souhaite, parce que mon cœur est tellement grand…. Maintenant que tu es ma femme, je ferai en sorte que tu vives pour toujours avec moi dans ma maison à faire toutes ces tâches domestiques pour ton petit mari que tu aimes tant.

Violette sentit son estomac se soulever rien qu’à cette pensée.

_ Ah, me voilà, désolé pour l’attente.

Le sang de Violette se glaça alors que Poe revenait avec le dossier Baudelaire. Olaf la lâcha aussitôt, ses yeux lorgnant le dossier avec avidité. Le banquier passa devant elle, causant une ombre. Le regard de Violette se posa alors sur le lampadaire à côté du bureau de Poe. Une lampe sur pied halogène si elle se rappelait bien.

Le fil serpentait sous le bureau et branché à la multiprise.

_ Bien je vais vous expliquer la procédure, dit Monsieur Poe.

_ Je n’ai pas besoin de connaître la procédure pour dépenser l’argent, coupa Olaf en attrapant un stylo ainsi qu’une pastille de menthe. Dites-moi juste où signer.

_ Sauf qu’il y a plusieurs clauses que nous devons étudier en premier, répondit Monsieur Poe. Je veux dire, vous êtes venus ici si vite et non annoncés, je n’ai pas eu le temps de préparer le dossier convenablement. Les parents Baudelaire ont insisté pour que tous les points soient révisés.

Olaf poussa un grondement sourd mais acquiesça nerveusement.

Violette n’écoutait pas. Elle avait retiré son fidèle ruban de sa poche et s’attacha les cheveux pour dégager son front. Son cerveau tentait de calculer l’angle pour faire tomber la lampe droit sur la tasse à café bouillante de Monsieur Poe. Si elle tirait sur le fil avec son pied ce serait plus discret.

Sa position n’était cependant pas idéale. Elle était à droite d’Olaf et la lampe était dans le coin, à gauche de Monsieur Poe. Lentement, elle retira sa chaussure et jeta un coup d’œil sous la table. Les longues jambes d’Olaf prenaient toute la place. Elle allait devoir y aller en douceur pour ne pas le toucher.

_ L’alinéa 13 aussi est très important, continuait inlassablement Poe.

Le comte Olaf semblait très ennuyé par ce banquier qu’il hésitait entre étrangler. Mais il n’avait jamais été aussi proche d’avoir la fortune et s’efforçait de prendre son mal en patience. Violette enleva discrètement son bas et avança prudemment, lentement, très lentement son pied nu et blanc sous la table.

Elle hésita, mais passa sous les jambes d’Olaf, profitant de son inertie face à la lecture soporifique de Poe. Son pouce frôla le fil de la prise. Violette saisit le fil entre ses deux orteils et sentit son cœur battre. Elle n’avait qu’une chance.

Lorsque Poe se redressa, elle tira d’un coup sec.

Les Baudelaire avaient eu peu de chance dans leur vie. Il n’avait pas eu de chance d’avoir perdu leurs parents et leur maison dans un terrible incendie. Il n’avait pas eu de chance d’avoir été mis devant le comte Olaf. Il n’avait pas eu de chance de ne pouvoir prévenir la Juge Strauss des manigances de leur tuteur pour la pièce du _Mariage Merveilleux_.

Mais cette fois-ci, pour une fois, la chance sourit aux Baudelaires.

Et alors que la chance souriait à Violette qui tentait d’interrompre la signature d’un contrat important, la chance sourit à Klaus qui réussit à effrayer les femmes aux visages poudrées en utilisant sa connaissance des _Tineola bisselliella_ , un nom scientifique pour désigner les mites de vêtement et leur faire croire qu’elles en étaient infestées, les incitant à se gratter inlassablement et à éveiller leur paranoïa pour se précipiter dans la boutique de vêtements au coin de la rue, tout comme la chance sourit à Prunille qui réussit à faire sortir l’homme aux crochets en vitesse pour aller chercher un breuvage en saupoudrant discrètement son hamburger de sauce chili ultra épicée, tout comme la chance sourit à ces deux hommes qui arrivèrent à intercepter à temps un message de la plus haute importante cachée dans un fortune-cookie dans le restaurant d’en face et s’en aller à bord d’un Véhicule à Destination Confidentielle.

Oui, la chance avait décidé de sourire cette fois-ci.

Car lorsque Violette tira sur le fil d’un coup sec, la lampe halogène sur pied vacilla avant de tomber sèchement sur le bureau de Monsieur Poe, renversant  exactement la tasse à café bouillante contenant deux cuillères de crème, un nuage de lait et pas de sucre dont le contenu se déversa sur le fameux dossier Baudelaire.

_ Ah ! s’écria Poe.

Olaf se redressa aussitôt et ses yeux vifs scrutèrent la lampe, puis Violette. Il se rendit compte de la position de sa jambe. Dès qu’elle tenta de la rétracter, il abattit sa main aux doigts longs sur sa cuisse qu’il griffa de ses ongles sales. Violette sursauta en sentant sa longue main filiforme semblable à une araignée tenir si fermement son genou nu. Un grondement sourd sortait de sa gorge alors que Poe tentait de nettoyer les papiers.

_ Oh, ça ne va pas, ça ne va pas du tout, marmonna le banquier.

_ Ce n’est pas grave, je peux quand même les signer.

_ Oh non, la banque n’acceptera jamais les papiers ainsi, lui dit Monsieur Poe.

_ Alors allez en chercher d’autres, lança Olaf.

_ Eh bien, il faut lancer la procédure, voyez-vous, qui est très différente maintenant que les parents Baudelaire sont morts. Cela va prendre des jours, quelques semaines tout au plus.

Le visage d’Olaf semblait déformé par la fureur. Violette fit de son mieux pour ne pas le regarder.

_ Bien, lâcha le comte.

Il se leva brusquement.

_ Dans ce cas, faites au plus vite. Je vous signale qu’à cause de votre rendez-vous, nous avons dû quitter notre mariage en catastrophe, déclara-t-il sèchement.

Monsieur Poe cligna des yeux. N’était-ce pas eux qui étaient venu sans avoir pris rendez-vous ? Le comte Olaf prit toutes les pastilles et bonbons dans la coupelle qu’il fourra dans sa poche, saisit Violette par le bras et s’en alla d’un pas rapide hors du bureau.

.

.

.

 _ Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

La question était pertinente si on en voyait le visage cramoisi de l’homme aux crochets qui tentait de maintenir une bouteille d’eau et les femmes au visage poudrés qui arborait on ne savait pourquoi de nouveaux vêtements.

_ Désolé, boss, répondit l’homme aux crochets, contrit. Mais le hamburger de la gosse était vraiment trop épicé.

_ Et on ne voulait pas être mangées par les mites, rajoutèrent les femmes aux visages poudrées.

Olaf leva les yeux au ciel.

Violette contemplait la voiture vide.

_ Où sont Klaus et Prunille ? s’écria-t-elle, alarmée.

_ Oh, et bien, si les morveux ont décidé de s’en aller par eux-mêmes ça me fait une chose en moins à faire, lâcha Olaf. Allons-y.

Et moins d’une minute plus tard, Violette se retrouva sur la banquette arrière, coincée entre la vitre et l’une des femmes poudrées. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir son frère et sa sœur tout près d’elle alors que la voiture fonçait vers la maison d’Olaf.

Mais après tout, son frère n’avait fait que ce qu’elle lui avait dit de faire.

_« Va-t’en Klaus… »_

_« Violette… »_

_« Va-t’en ! »_

.

.

.

_ Surprise !

La voix suraiguë d’Esmé d’Eschemizerre résonna dans tout le hall d’entrée alors qu’elle ouvrait une bouteille de rhum et lançait le bouchon en l’air comme s’il s’agissait d’une bouteille de champagne.

_ Le look pirate est _in_ en ce moment, s’écria-t-elle, alors je suis allée prendre des quantités de rhum. Le champagne, c’est tellement _out_.

Olaf leva les yeux au ciel en voyant une pluie de confettis s’abattre sur eux.

Le sourire d’Esmé se figea.

_ Où est la fortune ? s’enquit-elle en les voyant.

Violette sentit la prise d’Olaf se resserrer alors qu’il la poussait devant lui.

_ Comme d’habitude, ces satanés orphelins ont décidé de saboter mes plans.

_ Ils sont juste jaloux parce que moi j’ai tout et eux rien ! C’est rien que des pifgalettes !

Cette insulte était bien connue de Violette, surtout depuis que Carmelita Spats traînait avec Esmé et Olaf. La petite fille vêtue d’un costume de pirate-cow-boy-astronaute était connue pour être particulièrement agaçante, comprendre ici sautiller partout comme une puce excitée en criant « pifgalette ! pifgalette ! » et ponctuant ses phrases de coups de sabre d’abordage.

_ N’est-elle pas adorable ? murmura Esmé d’un ton affectueux. Bon, j’imagine que je peux ranger le rhum… Cette satanée orpheline nous aura tout fait !

_ Non, sortez le rhum et tous au salon ! répliqua Olaf. J’ai besoin d’oublier cette atroce journée.

La troupe hurla de joie à l’idée de boire et se dépêcha d’aller au salon. Violette, quant à elle, sentit Olaf l’entraîner dans les escaliers.

_ Tu sais, j’envisage sérieusement de te couper la jambe pour que tu arrêtes de vouloir te mettre en travers de mes plans, dit-il en la traînant malgré sa résistance, mais j’ai malheureusement à cause de toi d’autres préoccupations.

Il ouvrit la porte d’un coup de pied, et jeta Violette dans la petite chambre qu’elle avait partagée avec Klaus et Prunille.

_ Nous aurions pu être très heureux, mais comme tu as gâché notre lune de miel je n’ai pas d’autre choix que de la reporter et réparer tes idioties.

Il éteignit la lumière sans attendre sa réponse et lança quelque chose dans le noir.

_ Bien, c’est l’heure de dormir pour toi. Réveil dès demain à l’aube.

Violette marcha d’un pas décidé vers la porte pour saisir le bras du comte et vociférer :

_ Klaus et Prunille ne m’ont pas abandonné. Et je préfère me retrouver à la rue plutôt qu’ici.

Mais Olaf la fit taire et se dégagea:

_ Tu resteras ici jusqu’à ce que j’aie la main sur ta fortune, susurra-t-il en la toisant de ses yeux méchants. Ton frère et ta sœur t’ont abandonné, tes parents sont morts… Qui d’autre à part moi, ton merveilleux mari, accepterait de prendre soin de toi ?

Et il fit claquer la porte.


	2. Le saumon pique un peu

 

_ Orpheline !

La voix traînante d’Olaf fit soupirer Violette dans la cuisine. Celle-ci leva les yeux du plan de travail de la cuisine qu’elle était en train de brosser pour le voir dans l’embrasure de la porte avec Esmé, emmitouflée dans une horrible robe de chambre fuchsia à pois orange.

_ Je croyais avoir demandé de tondre la pelouse, s’enquit-il.

Violette avait déjà vécu ce genre de journée.

_ C’est fait. Le jardin de devant est propre, murmura-t-elle.

_ Cette enfant est impossible ! s’écria Esmé en levant les yeux au ciel. Le jardin dans l’arrière-cour à la fin !

_ Et n’oublie pas qu’après cela il te faut faire la vaisselle, récurer la salle de bains et préparer le dîner, ajouta Olaf en comptant sur ses doigts. Et si tu trouves ça trop dur, pauvre chou…tu ne peux t’en prendre qu’à ton satané frère et le bébé pour t’avoir laissé.

_ Klaus et Prunille ne m’ont pas abandonné, répliqua Violette. Et vous n’aurez rien de plus de nous.

Le comte gloussa, puis s’avança pour se pencher vers elle. L’aînée des Baudelaires cligna des yeux en tentant de ne pas sentir son haleine fétide.

_ Oh Violette, Violette, Violette, fit-il dans un sifflement. Crois-moi, j’aurai ce que j’attends de toi, Comtesse.

Ses yeux brillants la scrutaient. Violette dut faire un violent effort pour ne pas détourner le regard.

_ Il nous faut nous dépêcher, indiqua Esmé, brisant la tension. Ils ont dit avoir intercepté un nouvel informateur concernant la localisation du…

_ Eh ! s’écria Olaf en se redressant brusquement. Pas ici !

Il se retourna vers Violette et dit :

_ Maintenant, tu vas te dépêcher d’aller acheter de quoi me préparer un délicieux repas de fête et je ne veux plus te voir traîner dans mes pattes !

Et après un coup d’œil mauvais en direction de sa femme et sortit à grands pas de la cuisine. Violette resta sans bouger jusqu’à entendre l’ensemble de la troupe s’enfermer dans la salle de bal. Depuis qu’elle était ici, Violet n’avait eu à faire que des tâches difficiles et bien trop ardues pour une enfant de seize ans. Le Comte Olaf était cruel et sans pitié avec elle, ne lui donnant que des ordres qu’elle exécutait sans motivation et envie.

Mais pour une fois, elle était heureuse de suivre les ordres de son mari.

Sans se faire attendre, elle déplia le papier qu’elle avait trouvé ce matin. Personne ne faisait réellement attention aux publicités qui envahissent les boîtes aux lettres. Mais Violette avait très vite compris que ce dépliant en faveur du café Salmonella était sa clé de sortie.

« Venez goûter la nouvelle spécialité de notre chef : saumon au gingembre confit avec une sauce au miel ».

En recevant la missive, Violette avait tout de suite tilté sur le nom et sortit le carnet qu’elle gardait dans sa poche.

Le nouveau chef du café Salmonella se prénommait Pauline-Laure Bledri.

Violette se rappelait que Klaus lui avait raconté comment il l’avait trouvée à la clinique Heimlich. Son nom et prénom avait été modifié en une anagramme. Après avoir planché sur le nom Violette voyait les lettres de Pauline-Laure Bledri devenir un nouveau nom, bien familier, qui lui donnait une lueur d’espoir qu’elle pensait éteinte hier encore.

_Prunille Baudelaire._

.

.

.

Le café Salmonella était aussi guindé et rempli de saumon que la dernière fois où Violette y avait mis les pieds. La seule odeur de saumon suffit à lui faire remonter les souvenirs de cette horrible repas pris avec les d’Eschemizerre lorsqu’ils avaient été leurs tuteurs. Le maître d’hôtel était déguisé en saumon et lui demanda d’une voix morne :

_ Z’avez une réservation ?

Violette ne savait pas si Prunille avait prévu une table pour elle, mais était certaine qu’il ne fallait pas utiliser son véritable nom. Si Prunille était ici incognito, il lui faudrait faire de même.

_ Laure-Odile Etabivet ? s’enquit-elle d’un ton hésitant.

Le maître d’hôtel cligna des yeux puis consulta le registre.

_ Ah, c’est pour la commande, n’est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il. Suivez-moi.

Violette retint un soupir. Même après tout ce temps passé entre les secrets, les organisations, les schismes et les codes, elle n’arrivait pas à s’y faire. Elle parlait un langage codé dont elle ne comprenait pas le sens elle-même. L’un des serveurs lui apporta le menu derrière lequel elle se cacha. Où était Klaus ? Et Prunille ? Etaient-ils en cuisine ?

_ Rappelez-moi votre commande ? demanda un serveur.

_ Le saumon au gigembre confit avec la sauce au miel, fit Violette d’une voix assurée.

_ Très bien, marmonna-t-il.

Dieu merci, il semblait aussi dépité qu’elle d’être ici. Violette se demanda s’il savait quoi ce soit. Elle observa les passants et regretta d’être venue seule. Tout le monde d’une manière ou d’une autre, lui semblait suspicieux. Cette femme qui parlait à son père infirme… étaient-ils des volontaires ? des ennemis ? de simples clients ?

_ Je suis désolé, dit le serveur en revenant.

Violette leva les yeux vers lui et dût se retenir de sursauter. Il tenait entre ses nageoires le saumon le plus énorme qu’il lui avait été donné de voir.

_ Notre chef n’arrive pas à couper un poisson aussi énorme. Alors on vous l’a emballé pour que vous l’emportiez.

_ Quoi ? bredouilla Violette sans comprendre. Mais je croyais que…

Le serveur lui fourra sans ménagement le poisson dans les mains.

_ Vous devriez partir, indiqua-t-il. Le saumon empeste quand il est frais.

C’était une remarque singulière quand tout le café embaumait le saumon, mais Violette tordit le cou vers la porte qui menait aux cuisines mais celle-ci était fermée, à sa plus grande déception.

_ Mais j’avais rendez-vous avec…

_ Pas de temps à perdre, coupa le serveur en la conduisant à la sortie. Occupez-vous plutôt du poisson.

_ Mais pourquoi…

_ Pas de _mais pourquoi_ qui tienne.

Et pourtant, Violette avait une quantité de « mais pourquoi » à hurler. Mais pourquoi vous me donnez un saumon aussi énorme ? Mais pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas voir ma sœur ? Mais pourquoi tant de mystère ? Mais pourquoi toutes ces désastreuses choses nous arrivent-elles ?

Hélas, la personne susceptible de répondre à cette question dut démarrer sa voiture en trombe pour un Voyage aux Diverses Contrées dès lors qu’elle vit un ennemi s’approcher et enserrer le bras de Violette.

_ Hey, ma jolie.

C’était l’homme chauve. Violette sursauta si fort qu’elle faillit en lâcher le poisson.

_ Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ?

.

.

.

_ Te laisser seule ? s’esclaffa le comte Olaf.

Celui-ci partit d’un grand éclat de rire devant Violette qui serrait les courses contre son torse. Esmé l’imita avec son rire hautain et fusilla la troupe du regard qui hurla de rire aussitôt.

Finalement, Olaf se calma et répliqua :

_ Tu croyais que j’allais laisser ma chance d’être immensément riche s’en aller sans surveillance ? Bien sûr que non…

Violette ne répondit pas. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était de nouveau la cible de moqueries et d’humiliation.

_ Et va prendre un bain, Comtesse, lâcha son mari en fronçant le nez. Mes beaux vêtements vont empester le saumon si tu nous sers le dîner dans cette tenue.

Violette faillit lui faire remarquer que ses vêtements étaient bien plus sales que les tiens, mais Esmé la coupa :

_ Ne l’appelle pas comme ça ! répliqua l’amante d’Olaf tout à coup. Ce titre m’est réservé.

Olaf ne lui prêta aucune attention et claqua dans ses mains.

_ Dépêche-toi de préparer le dîner. Avec beaucoup de rhum ! J’en ai assez d’avoir à subit ta feignasserie.

_ Fainéantise, corrigea mollement l’aînée des Baudelaires.

.

.

.

Violette se saisit du couteau qu’Olaf avait utilisé lorsqu’il était déguisé en Stephano et s’appliqua à découper le poisson. Fort heureusement, Prunille lui avait montré comment vider un poisson autrefois. Mais le saumon était assez dur…trop dur même : quelque chose n’allait pas.

L’aînée des Baudelaires ouvrit le poisson en deux pour découvrir que quelque chose était littéralement à l’intérieur : un lance-harpon. A cette vue, Violette faillit vomir dans l’évier.

Elle le reconnaissait : c’était le lance-harpon dont Olaf s’était servi pour tuer Dewey Denouement. Celui que ni elle, ni ses frères n’avaient pu arrêter, quand bien même Olaf était prêt à capituler. Les yeux de la jeune fille s’embuèrent. Pauvre Dewey… Pauvre Kit…

Quelque chose d’autre attira son attention… Un papier soigneusement plié à côté. Violette tira la feuille et la déplia. Son cœur fit un bond quand elle vit que c’était une carte. Une carte avec plein d’indications, notamment une qui allait vers les monts de Mainmorte.

Violette y était déjà allée, il y a bien longtemps, afin de sauver Prunille. Et elle y avait rencontré le possesseur de cette carte : Quigley Beauxdraps, dit Petipa… son cœur fit un bond. Elle y vit une tâche de café au flanc des montagnes, dans une plaine non loin de l’endroit où s’était tenu le parc Caligari Folies. Là devait se trouver le rendez-vous…

_ J’arrive, Quigley, murmura Violette en déposant un baiser sur la carte.

_ Eh ! La pifgalette ! s’écria une voix.

L’aînée des Baudelaire fourra aussitôt la carte dans sa poche et referma le saumon juste avant que l’une des anciennes pensionnaires de l’académie Pufrock, Camelita Spats faisait interruption dans la cuisine.

_ J’ai besoin que tu fixes mes ailes de cosmonaute !

_ Les…cosmonautes n’ont pas d’ailes, fit remarquer Violette.

_ Pour qui elle se prend, cette pifgalette ? Viens me fixer mes ailes de cosmonaute _maintenant_  !

Violette aurait aimé que Klaus soit là pour qu’elle puisse l’entendre se plaindre… Tout comme Prunille se serait fait un plaisir de faire une remarque acerbe qu’eux seuls pourraient comprendre.

Mais stoïque, elle suivit Carmelita qui piaillait à n’en plus finir. La petite peste était bien trop occupée sur sa petite personne pour remarquer que les cheveux de Violette étaient relevés par son fidèle ruban, signe que les rouages de son cerveau s’étaient enclenchés pour réaliser le plan de sa fuite.

.

.

.


	3. Le fantôme au manteau sent la violette

 

 

Olaf ne quittait plus la maison où il y faisait les cent pas. Après un dîner qu’il qualifia de médiocre, il fit porter à Violette pas moins d’une trentaine de bouteilles de rhum qu’elle se dépêcha de transporter pour aller dans sa chambre au plus vite.

L’après-midi avait été avantageuse à la jeune fille, qui avait récupéré une multitude d’outils à la remise de bois avant d’aller bricoler tranquillement dans la salle de bains, endroit où elle savait qu’un homme comme Olaf n’y mettrait pas les pieds. Sur ce dernier point, elle s’était trompée.

Les pas lourds du comte se firent entendre de loin et Violette eut tout juste le temps de tout planquer derrière la baignoire et se relever brusquement quand Olaf ouvrit la porte à la volée. Ses yeux luisants se braquèrent aussitôt sur elle.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, orpheline ? maugréa-t-il.

_ Vous m’avez dit de prendre un bain, répondit mollement Violette.

Le comte Olaf s’avança vers elle et se pencha pour que son visage ne soit qu’à quelques centimètres du sien, comme à son habitude. La jeune fille détourna le regard : ni elle, ni son frère et sa sœur n’avaient réussi à mentir sans remords, pas même face au comte Olaf, qui lui pourtant ne s’était pas gêné.

_ Ce que tu n’as pas fait, de toute évidence, répliqua Olaf en fronçant le nez. Je refuse d’être marié à une Comtesse qui sent le saumon.

Violette lorgna son costume et les mots fusèrent avant qu’elle ne puisse les retenir :

_ Depuis combien de temps vous avez ce costume ?

Elle rougit en se rendant compte qu’elle n’aurait pas dû dire ça et inspira un grand coup en voyant les yeux luisants de colère de son mari qui l’empoigna violemment par le col.

_ Si tu n’étais pas une riche orpheline, je me serai fait un plaisir de te jeter au beau milieu d’un incendie, susurra-t-il d’un ton menaçant à son oreille. Mais comme je suis un homme de parole, je prends soin de toi jusqu’à ce que ta fortune m’appartienne. Tu devrais être reconnaissante d’avoir un mari comme moi.

_ Je ne serai jamais votre femme, répliqua Violette d’une voix étranglée.

Le comte Olaf eut un rictus et lui saisit la main pour la mettre entre eux deux, lui enfonçant une bague de pacotille dans l’annulaire gauche. La jeune fille le regarda dans les yeux, sous le choc.

_ Oh…Violette…, dit Olaf à voix basse, parfois je me demande pourquoi je ne t’ai pas pris sous mon aile plus tôt. Tu ne serais pas aussi têtue et ingrate.

Et il la lâcha avant de tourner les talons pour sortir en lançant :

_ Et nous avons faim !

.

.

.

 

Violette avait bien avancé. Elle avait rassemblé tous les éléments susceptibles de l’aider dans sa fuite. On était à une heure avancée de la nuit, et les ronflements de la troupe ivre morte d’Olaf lui parvenaient. L’aînée des Baudelaire n’avait heureusement entendu personne monter les escaliers. La partie la plus difficile serait d’aller là où elle pourrait fuir sans se faire remarquer : la tour interdite du compte Olaf. Violette retira ses chaussures et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec précaution. C’était le silence le plus total. La boule au ventre, la jeune fille s’engagea dans le couloir, puis vers les escaliers en bois. Chaque marche produisait un craquement qui semblait résonner dans toute la maison. Finalement, Violette saisit la cordelette et ouvrit la trappe qui menait à la tour.

Tout était comme lorsqu’elle, Klaus et Prunille l’avaient laissé. La vieille cage où sa petite sœur avait été enfermée se balançait dans un grincement sous la pluie battante dehors. Violette noua ses cheveux à nouveau une fois à l’intérieur et avisa deux crochets cloués au mur où se trouvaient les costumes d’Olaf : celui de Shirley, qu’il avait porté au cabinet du Dr Orwell et d’autres qu’elle n’avait jamais vu. Elle les jeta par terre et évalua la distance qui la séparait du toit d’à côté.

_ J’espère avoir assez de câble, murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Klaus, si tu étais là, tu m’aurais dit si mon idée de tyrolienne était bonne.

Mais là encore, l’aînée des Baudelaire se devait de faire vite. Elle arma le lance harpon avec le grappin de fortune fait à partir de câbles rouillé et d’un parapluie dépouillé, visa et tira. Le câble se détendit avec puissance, juste assez pour atteindre l’autre côté, mais Violette dut faire remonter le grappin à plusieurs reprises avant que celui-ci ne réussisse à se fixer de l’autre côté.

Une fois certaine que ça tiendrait, elle suspendit le lance-harpon aux lourds crochets faisant office de portemanteau.

_ Il pleut dehors, se dit-elle. Il me faut quelque chose pour protéger la carte de Petipa.

Elle fouilla dans les cartons des costumes avant de retrouver un manteau beige de femme qui ne sentait pas la transpiration qu’elle enfila, glissant la carte dans l’une de ces poches.

_ Bon, murmura Violette en enjambant la fenêtre pour s’asseoir sur le bord avec précaution. C’est le moment… je dois d’abord me débarrasser de cette cage.

Elle tendit la main vers la cage qu’elle ramena lentement à elle. Mais avec la pluie battante, Violette n’entendit pas la porte de la trappe s’ouvrir. Trop occupée à détacher la cage, elle poussa un cri quand deux bras l’enserrèrent.

_ Non ! s’écria-t-elle, alors que la pluie tombait en trombe sur son visage.

Elle sentait la petite barbe de son mari mais ne supporterait pas de lui faire face à nouveau. Sous la terreur, Violette lâcha la cage qui alla s’écraser au bas de la tour.

L’aînée des Baudelaire était encore jeune et elle avait déjà vécu de désastreuses aventures. Des aventures qui avaient fait naître en elle, bon nombre de remords, souvent lourd à porter pour une fille de son âge. Elle regrettait d’avoir fait du mal à tant de gens.

Mais ce qu’elle ne savait pas, c’était que quand on avait un âge comme celui du Comte Olaf, on en avait bien plus. Et que souvent, noyer ses remords dans l’alcool ne faisait que les ramener d’une manière ou d’une autre.

_ Kit…, murmura-t-il d’une voix brisée.

Violette se figea. C’était une voix douce, qu’elle ne lui avait entendu que rarement. Les relents d’alcool lui parvenaient même avec ce vent. Mais il ne faisait que l’enserrer, non pas pour lui faire du mal, mais comme s’il avait peur

_ Euh…qu’est-ce que… ? commença-t-elle.

_ Ne pars pas… Kit, chuchota Olaf contre son cou. Je t’en supplie…

Violette se rendit compte que, ivre et somnolant, il la prenait pour Kit Snicket, une femme adorable, et malheureusement incompatible avec le criminel notoire qu’il était. Une femme dont elle portait le manteau, d’ailleurs.

_ Je dois partir, bredouilla-t-elle.

Mais ses dires ne firent que renforcer la prise d’Olaf autour de sa taille.

_ Je ferai tout… dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour que tu restes…

Violette sentit ses yeux s’embuer. Kit Snicket était morte, et c’était déchirant de voir qui l’aimait toujours, tant et tant qu’il était prêt à supplier pour que son image reste. Cet homme qu’elle voyait lui faisait peur, mais n’avait rien de son abominable mari.

_ Je…

_ Je t’aime, souffla Olaf.

Et il l’obligea à se retourner pour coller ses lèvres aux siennes.

Quand elle avait treize ans, Violette avait un jour oublié le boulier électrique qu’elle avait fabriqué dans la bibliothèque. En y entrant sans être annoncée, elle avait vu ses parents assis en train de s’embrasser. Les parents Baudelaire avaient toujours été très attentifs à ne pas se laisser aller à des marques d’affections inappropriées en présence de leurs enfants, si ce n’était que des baisers chastes très rapides qui avaient le don de faire s’exclamer de dégoût Klaus. Mais ce jour-là en ouvrant la porte, Violette les avait vus collés l’un à l’autre, s’embrasser comme jamais elle ne les avait vus : leurs lèvres qui bougeaient, se cherchaient, affamées de l’autre, leurs mains…. Elle était restée pétrifiée de surprise, puis de honte pendant de longues minutes. Puis, la porte avait grincé avec le vent, et ses parents s’étaient séparés brusquement en se rendant compte qu’elle était là. Violette avait été dégoûtée et s’était jurée de ne jamais embrasser qui que ce soit de sa vie.

Et puis, il y avait eu Quigley… Dans le creux des monts de Mainmorte, il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une douce sensation au creux de l’estomac lui avait donné l’impression de s’envoler loin de tout.

Et ce soir, il y avait Olaf. Lui qui l’embrassait comme personne ne l’avait jamais embrassé. Comme jamais elle n’aurait imaginé être embrassée. Un baiser d’adulte, comme celui que ses parents avaient échangé dans la bibliothèque. La main d’Olaf avait agrippé la nuque de Violette et ses lèvres brûlantes la forcèrent à ouvrir la bouche. La jeune femme poussa un gémissement de protestation bien vite étouffé par la langue chaude du comte qui caressait avidement la sienne, se laissant aller dans un baiser plus profond, plus interdit.

Elle avait une étrange sensation au ventre, qu’elle associait à un nœud de confusion, ne pouvant penser à rien d’autre… et ce feu… ce feu mortel qui se propageait en elle, terrifiant. L’autre bras d’Olaf lui enserrait la taille avec force alors qu’il se collait à elle. Violette rejeta la tête en arrière pour échapper au baiser, gesticulant avec force, mais il était bien trop fort, lui et ses bras, son corps raidi, ses lèvres qui ne semblaient jamais se satisfaire d’elle, son souffle saccadé.

L’aînée des Baudelaire ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer. Sa main tâtonna jusqu’au cintre en bois qu’elle agrippa de ses mains mouillées par la pluie battante. Quand Olaf fit mine de s’écarter, juste assez pour respirer, Violette plaida :

_ Lâchez…Lâche-moi maintenant…

Mais il ne l’écouta pas, et l’embrassa dans le cou. Violette en eut littéralement le souffle coupé. Elle l’entendait soupirer contre elle. Jamais il n’avait fait ces sons, des sons intimes, qui la condamnaient à un abandon impudique.

_ Je quitterai Esmé…, chuchota Olaf, je laisserai Lemony…Dis-moi quoi faire et je le ferai…

La pluie fracassante la trempait mais étrangement, tout le corps de Violette était en flammes. Comment faisait-il ? Elle regarda son mari dans les yeux, qui lui la fixait sans la voir.

_ Déteste-moi si tu veux…mais je t’en supplie, ne pars pas, chuchota-t-il.

La jeune fille ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait pas décemment lui pardonner quoi que ce soit. Après tout, ce n’était pas à elle qu’il s’excusait. Qu’aurait fait Kit ? L’aurait-elle apaisé ? Avait-elle encore de l’affection pour lui quand elle était morte ? Le corps de Violette bougea tout seul, de sorte qu’elle ne put même pas sentir du dégoût de ce qu’elle faisait.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur celle d’Olaf, chastement, juste le temps d’accrocher le cintre au câble du grappin.

De sa main gauche, elle délogea la bague de son doigt, cette même bague qu’il lui avait donnée plus tôt dans la salle de bains pour qu’elle n’oublie pas qu’elle était sa femme et la laissa tomber sur le rebord.

_ Ici, le monde est paisible, murmura Violette contre les lèvres d’Olaf.

Et, du pied, elle le poussa violemment pour se propulser dehors, se cramponnant au cintre. Au moyen de sa tyrolienne de fortune, elle s’enfonça dans la nuit, n’ayant que le temps de voir se mari tomber à la renverse sous l’ivresse.

.

.

.

 _ Euh…Patron ? Patron !

Olaf ouvrit les yeux aussitôt et vit l’homme aux crochets penché contre lui. Il se releva avec un affreux mal de tête.

_ Ca va, patron ? s’enquit son acolyte. Vous avez pris une belle cuite, hier…

_ Oublie ça, marmonna le comte, agacé. Au travail ! hurla-t-il à sa troupe au hasard. Et fermez-moi cette fenêtre, le soleil n’est pas bon pour ma peau.

Que faisait-il en haut de sa tour ? Il ne se souvenait même pas y être monté.

_ Euh…on a un petit problème, en fait…patron… c’est…

_ Quoi ? Quoi ? croassa le comte Olaf d’une voix pâteuse. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a encore à la fin ?

L’homme aux crochets n’eut même pas besoin de répondre. Olaf remarqua l’état de la tour, les câbles, le lance-harpon. Il se leva brusquement et fonça vers la fenêtre grande ouverte de la tour pour voir le grappin sur le toit de la maison d’à côté. Esmé était en bas dans le jardin de derrière, et hurla quand elle le vit.

_ L’orpheline s’est enfuie ! C’est la faute de tes acolytes ! Ils auraient dû l’enchaîner à son lit !

Olaf grinça des dents. Il détestait quand des orphelins surdoués le doublaient. Ses doigts touchèrent quelque chose qui était resté sur le rebord de la fenêtre qu’il leva à hauteur de ses yeux : l’alliance de Violette.

_ Je te retrouverai, Comtesse, et quand j’aurai mis la main sur toi, je prendrai ta fortune, et je te détruirai…toi et tes semblables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ca fait une belle fin ouverte, j'avoue...  
> Je verrai si je fais une suite :P


	4. Poursuite au cirque

 

Chapitre 4

 

Violette s’enfuyait dans la rue déserte. Sous la pluie, elle se demandait bien comment elle allait parvenir au point de rendez-vous de Quigley. Pas à pied en tout cas. Cela faisait de bonnes minutes qu’elle courait, et avait jugé bon de se poser à la gare routière. Peut-être qu’un train passerait là-bas et l’y emmènerait….

La gare était vide, hormis un couple qui patientait à un banc et un vieil homme qui était au guichet.

_ Excusez-moi, demanda poliment Violet. Y-a-t-il des trains qui passent encore à cette heure-ci pour le parc Caligari ?

_ J’ai bien peur que non, Mademoiselle, répondit son interlocuteur. Le dernier vient de partir il y a bien une demi-heure.

Violette ferma doucement les yeux pour cacher sa déception. Si Olaf la retrouvait, elle était finie. Elle ne remarqua pas que le guichetier la regardait avec intensité, avant de dire :

_ Mais si vous êtes pressées, vous pouvez monter dans le bus des Volontaires pour Dérider les Convalescents, fit-il remarquer. Je crois qu’ils vont dans la même direction.

Violette releva la tête. L’homme la fixait d’un air impassible, mais elle sentit son cœur faire un bond. Comme à chaque fois que l’autre personne en face d’elle semblait lui dire quelque chose en voulant dire autre chose.

_ Les Volontaires pour Dérider les Convalescents ? répéta-t-elle lentement.

Elle avait eu l’occasion de voyager avec eux, croyant qu’ils étaient affiliés à VDC. Il s’était avéré qu’ils n’étaient que des choristes en vadrouille.

_ Je ne sais pas, hésita-t-elle face au guichetier en choisissant ses mots. Je ne sais pas si ce moyen est le meilleur pour…

Le guichetier fit fonctionner sa machine et lui tendit un ticket spécial.

_ C’est vous qui voyez, conclut-il d’un air énigmatique. Bonne soirée.

Violette sentit bien qu’elle n’avait pas le choix. Lentement elle se dirigea vers le bus des Volontaires pour Dérider les Convalescents, les jambes tremblantes. Elle se sentait vidée par les évènements de la nuit. Rien que la pensée de ce qu’il s’était passé lui procura une chaleur inconfortable qu’elle s’empressa de chasser d’un mouvement de tête agacé.

.

.

.

_ On est bien sûr que c’est elle ? s’enquit hasardeusement l’homme aux crochets.

_ Qui d’autre qu’une sale petite morveuse trempée ayant tout l’air d’une orpheline avec une immense fortune serait à la gare aussi tard dans la nuit ? répliqua Olaf. Où allait-elle ?

_ D’après ce qu’on sait, elle aurait pris le bus de volontaires qui se dirigeaient vers les montagnes, répondit Esmé.

Il n’en fallut pas plus pour que le comte piaille à son acolyte pour qu’il accélère en trombe, faisant tomber la poubelle pleine de son voisin qui protesta vainement. Esmé se laissa aller contre son siège en soupirant bruyamment.

_ Cette petite peste, grinça-t-elle. Ce n’était pourtant pas aussi dur avec les Beauxdraps.

Olaf ne répondit pas. Après avoir décuvé, les souvenirs de la veille étaient revenus. Pire encore que tout, Violette Baudelaire avait profité de lui, de sa faiblesse. Et ça, elle allait le payer cher.

.

.

.

Le bus des Volontaires pour Dérider les Convalescents laissa Violette seule au bord d’une route à flanc de montagne balayée par un vent glacial. Serrant les pans du manteau de Kit contre elle, bien que celui-ci ne la protégeât guère, elle continua à marcher hasardeusement. Le parc Caligari n’avait rien à voir avec ce qu’il avait été lorsqu’elle y avait œuvré comme monstre. Il était cette fois complètement désert. Même les lions avaient disparu. Certaines des caravanes étaient complètement en cendres, ce qui fit grimacer l’aînée des Baudelaires. Quelqu’un serait-il venu « faire le ménage » après qu’ils soient tous partis ?

L’aînée des Baudelaires n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’elle faisait là. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle arriva près de la tente de Madame Lulu, encore une des pauvres victimes de leur malchance et de la vilenie du comte Olaf et de sa troupe. Etrangement, la tente était encore debout et à travers les pans de tissus s’échappait une odeur de thé, ce fameux thé anglais qui avait embaumé la demeure Baudelaire tous les dimanches lorsque leur mère s’affairait à la cuisine.

Jamais une odeur pareille ne se trouverait dans une tente abandonnée au milieu d’un parc abandonné lui-même au milieu d’une plaine abandonnée.

_ Klaus ? hasarda Violette ? Prunille ?

Débordante d’espoir, Violette s’approcha en courant presque, espérant tomber sur un volontaire. Mais à sa plus grande déception, il n’y avait rien. Il n’y avait littéralement _rien_. Ni la boule de cristal de Madame Lulu, ni l’énorme tas de paperasses qui aurait bien servi aux Baudelaires à répondre à leurs interrogations. Mais rien… tout était vide.

A la place, Violette fut accueillie par une nappe posée à plat sur le sol, un panier regorgeant de bonnes choses, et même des vêtements chauds. Un pique-nique comme celui qu’elle avait partagé il y a bien longtemps, avec Klaus, Prunille et Kit Snicket.

Déçue, la jeune fille se laissa tomber sur la nappe de pique-nique, devant les petits pains, les confitures, la théière encore chaude. Le cœur lourd, elle tendit la main vers la serviette monogrammée.

_V.B_

Violette Baudelaire, vraisemblablement.

Mais alors qu’elle saisissait le tissu entre ses doigts, Violette se rendit compte qu’il y avait une autre serviette dessous. Une serviette dont elle s’empara fébrilement.

_ Pardon pour le retard, dit une voix derrière elle. Ma mère m’a toujours dit qu’il valait toujours mieux ruminer les sombres idées autour d’une bonne nourriture.

L’aînée des Baudelaires fit volte-face et courut se jeter dans les bras de l’arrivant.

_ Je pensais ne jamais te revoir ! pleura-t-elle.

_ Et moi donc, Violette, murmura Quigley Beauxdraps en la serrant contre lui. .

.

.

_ Pourquoi reviendrait-elle par ici ? osa demander l’une des femmes poudrées.

_ Peu importe pourquoi, rétorqua Olaf sur les nerfs, que ce soit pour faire une randonnée ou retrouver ses semblables, cette orpheline détient _ma_ fortune. Quand j’aurai mis la main sur elle, je m’assurerai de l’enchaîner.

_ Bien dit, mon chéri, roucoula Esmé en lui pinçant affectueusement la joue.

_ Je veux acheter des pailles multicolores ! hurla Carmelita Spats qui gesticulait sur le siège arrière comme tout enfant pénible en pointant la station-essence qui se profilait à leur droite.

_ Pas question de dépenser quoi que ce soit, s’écria Olaf en gardant les yeux ostensiblement sur la route.

_ Euh, mais on n’a plus d’essence, fit remarquer l’homme aux crochets.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, la voiture commença à crachoter, puis s’arrêta pile devant la station essence.

_ Ha ! Je les aurai, mes pailles !

_ J’avoue que là, je dois vraiment aller aux toilettes, tenta timidement l’autre femme poudrées.

_ Oh, je n’y crois pas ! hurla Esmé en collant son nez à la vitre sale. Ils vendent des cigarettes ! C’est totalement _in_! Il m’en faut un paquet, absolument !

Olaf ravala un juron sonore, puis s’écria :

_ Bien ! Si aucun de vous n’a en tête que notre seul accès à la fortune est en train de vagabonder Dieu sait où, arrêtons-nous ! Toi, s’écria-t-il à l’homme chauve. Tu fais le plein.

_ Euh, mais on paie comment ?

Olaf soupira.

_ On ne paie pas, abruti !

Et il sortit pour entrer à son tour dans la boutique de la station essence. Esmé et Carmelita avaient disparu au milieu des rayonnages labyrinthiques qui entassaient toute sorte de bibelots. Olaf fourra une barre chocolatée dans sa poche, après avoir examiné le vendeur, mais ce dernier semblait occupé à triturer une radio. Finalement, une voix traînante s’éleva à la radio.

_ … ous parliez de ce merveilleux poème de Blake William, n’est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, de ce beau recueil, le _Mariage du Ciel et de l’Enfer_ , répondit une voix masculine. Je pensais en lire un passage, _Vision Mémorable,_ qui nous offre un Vers Démesurément Compliqué, si je puis me permettre

Olaf se figea. Il _connaissait_ cette voix. C’était celle de ce bon à rien de Jérôme d'Eschemizerre, l’ex-mari d’Esmé. Cependant, un glapissement au loin semblait lui indiquer qu’Esmé avait surtout trouvé ses précieuses cigarettes et n’avait pas reconnu la voix de son mari.

Les vieux réflexes d’enfant prirent le dessus : Olaf se saisit d’un calepin et d’un stylo et écrivit frénétiquement.

« Mais qu’est-ce que je fais ? » se dit-il. Je ne fais pas ça, _moi_!

Encore un peu, et il aurait des airs de cet horrible orphelin de Klaus Baudelaire. Mais pourtant, il le savait, il le sentait dans ces tripes. _Le Mariage du Ciel et de l’Enfer_ , n’avait pas été choisi au hasard. Bien sûr que ça faisait référence à lui et Violette.

Olaf fit aussitôt volte-face et partit en quête du rayon recueil de poèmes, rayon indispensable dans une station-service qu’il trouva juste après avoir contourné un lot de marmites en étain pour se retrouver en face de pots de confitures.

_ William, William, murmura-t-il en parcourant les rayons.

_ Olaf ? Tu es là ?

L’interpellé se détourna aussitôt du rayon avant que son amante ne le voit ainsi. Il sentit une curieuse sensation dans l’estomac. Sa main serrait le calepin où les vers du poème dictés par Jerôme avaient été écrit à la va-vite :

_Dans la sauvage chambre, je vis un merle,_

_dont les ailes et les plumes étaient d’air ;_

_et il rendait l’intérieur de la vague infinie ;_

_alentours, nombre d’aigles, pareils à des hommes,_

_édifiaient des palais sur les rocs immenses._

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? s’enquit Esmé en apparaissant enfin au coin de l’allée.

_ Je vole des pots de confitures, ça ne se voit pas ? rétorqua Olaf à haute voix.

_ Qui vole quoi que ce soit ? s’éleva une vieille voix chevrotante au loin.

Esmé leva les yeux au ciel et fit volte-face. Olaf reporta son attention sur les livres et finit par se saisir de l’ouvrage qu’il cherchait. Il déchira la page _Vision Mémorable_ et s’enfuit avant que le vieil homme tenant la boutique ne le pourchasse.

_Dans la troisième chambre, je vis un aigle,_

_dont les ailes et les plumes étaient d’air;_

_et il rendait l’intérieur de la caverne infini ;_

_alentours, nombre d’aigles, pareils à des hommes,_

_édifiaient des palais sur les rocs immenses._

.

.

.

_ Eagle Cave ? répéta Violette.

_ Oui, une caverne qui est au pied d’une des montagnes de Mainmorte, expliqua Quigley en touillant son thé. Les deux premières chambres avaient servi longtemps lorsque les Violents Douzes Cyclones ont frappé, mais elles n’ont pas tenu le choc.

Violette acquiesça distraitement.

_ Pourquoi tu m’as amené ici, Quigley ? demanda-t-elle. Où sont Klaus et Prunille ?

_ J’ai tant de choses à expliquer, et si peu de temps, répondit ce dernier en soupirant. Pour l’instant, le plus urgent et de se rendre à Eagle Cave. Un message de la plus haute importance nous y attend.

_ Mais il faut que je sache où sont Klaus et Prunille, s’exclama Violette. Je dois veiller sur eux, les retrouver pour qu’on parte loin d’ici.

_ Je le sais, Violette, mais Klaus et Prunille sont entre de très bonnes mains, assura Quigley. Et crois-moi, depuis la trahison de Fiona, les volontaires sont de plus en plus méfiants. Ils ne te laisseront pas les approcher.

_ Quoi ? se récria l’aînée des Baudelaires en se redressant brusquement, manquant de lâcher sa serviette monogrammée. Pourquoi ?

A sa plus grande surprise, Quigley eut une moue embarrassée.

_ Eh bien, la nouvelle de ton mariage s’est répandue… les volontaires ne te feront pas confiance si tu es affiliée à un malfrat comme Olaf…

_ Je n’avais pas le choix, Quigley, répondit aussitôt Violette. Tu sais à quel point Olaf est abominable, tu sais ce qu’il a fait à Duncan et Isadora. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire du mal à Prunille, ni à Klaus.

Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes.

_ S’il te plaît…Il faut que tu me crois. Je ne suis pas affiliée au comte Olaf…Comment pourrais-tu croire ça…

Quigley rougit et s’éclaircit la gorge.

_ Je pensais que…que tu m’en voudrais pour…ce qu’il s’est passé…

_ Ce qu’il s’est passé ?

_ … à Briny Beach.

Violette rougit à son tour en comprenant de quoi il voulait parler.

_ Quigley…

_ Je sais que ce n’était peut-être pas le moment…je t’ai fait mal…peut-être qu’on aurait dû attendre…

_ Non, Quigley, répondit Violette, tu n’as rien fait de mal, je t’assure.

Elle lui sourit et pressa sa main dans la sienne, les yeux brillants.

_ Je ne sais pas quand est le bon moment pour ces choses mais…je suis tellement heureuse d’avoir pu partager ça avec toi.

Quigley soutint son regard tendre. Ils avaient passé un grand cap dans leur relation à Briny Beach, bien qu’ils aient été tous les deux inexpérimentés en matière d’amour et d’intimité. Mais cela avait contribué à les changer, tous les deux. D’une manière ou d’une autre.

_ Je sais que tu es toujours la fière et talentueuse inventrice Violette Baudelaire, lui dit Quigley. Je ne te décevrai pas. Nous irons chercher Klaus et Prunille. Mais avant, nous devons vraiment aller à Eagle Cave.

_ Mais…

_ Et j’ai besoin de ton aide, coupa Quigley. Il faut faire vite. Mainmorte est très loin d’ici et il vaut mieux s’y mettre dès maintenant…

Violette ravala sa frustration. Encore une fois, toutes ces questions demeureraient sans réponses.

_ Nous ne sommes pas obligés d’aller à Eagle Cave à pied, dit-elle prudemment en sortant son ruban de sa poche.

Elle étudia attentivement les tentures de Madame Lulu.

_ Quigley, va chercher tout ce que tu peux trouver dans les caravanes, d’accord ? dit-elle en se levant, les yeux fixés sur les cordages de la tente.

.

.

.

_ Je m’ennuie, se plaignit Carmelita.

Olaf l’ignora et fit semblant de dormir. Ses ongles sales griffaient le siège avant de la voiture. Sous ses yeux clos, les souvenirs de sa dernière altercation avec l’aînée des Baudelaires dansaient. Il avait initialement prévu de consommer son mariage avec elle, et n’avait rien fait pour le cacher. Après tout, Violette avait vécu bien trop d’aventures désastreuses et chronophages pour avoir eu le temps d’explorer sa sexualité. C’était, encore une fois, une revanche à prendre sur les orphelins.

Mais Kit… Violette dans son manteau… il avait été faible, il s’était laissé aller dans ce moment de faiblesse en face de cette morveuse qui en avait profité.

La honte le submergeait. Sa propre honte, mais étrangement, il avait ressenti celle de Violette. Certainement que personne ne l’avait jamais embrassé comme ça, et pourtant, il l’avait senti malgré les vapeurs de l’alcool. Elle avait aimé ça.

_ Petite dévergondée, murmura-t-il tout bas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention les updates de cette fanfiction seront occasionnelles :)


	5. Coup de foudre dans la lanterne

_ As-tu réussi à colmater la fuite ? demanda Quigley en se penchant vers Violette.

Cette dernière se tenait sur un petit escabeau en bois.

_ Pas vraiment, murmura cette dernière. Mais ce n’est pas bien grave. Je ne l’utiliserai qu’en cas de gros problème.

Quigley regarda avec admiration comment Violette avait solidement attaché les cordages du ballon à un énorme panier en osier qui avait autrefois servi à stocker la viande des lions.

_ Une montgolfière ? devina-t-il, admiratif.

_ Pas vraiment, c’est plus une lanterne céleste géante, répondit Violette en trempant quelque chose dans un bidon d’huile. Je n’ai pas les outils nécessaires pour bricoler un moteur, alors je vais plutôt utiliser un combustible.

_ Et ça brûlera longtemps ? demanda Quigley.

_ S’il n’y a pas de gros problèmes de pluie, je l’espère, soupira Violette. Dis-moi, tu m’avais dit que l’un des Douze Courants d’air soufflait par ici, non ?

Quigley sortit son calepin bleu nuit de sa poche pour consulter ses notes.

_ Oui, il souffle depuis le…nord-est…Mais c’est un vent très violent...

Violette poussa l’énorme panier en osier sur une remorque.

_ Pour que ça fonctionne, il faut un endroit où le vent souffle très fort, fit-elle remarquer.

Quigley vint l’aider à pousser.

_ C’est par là-bas, si je ne me trompe pas, indiqua-t-il.

Et, effectivement, il ne se trompait pas. Violette resserra les nœuds des piquets plantés dans le sol et qui empêcheraient le panier de s’envoler.

_ Je crois que ton invention va marcher ! cria Quigley dans le vent.

_ Pour l’instant tout va bien ! hurla Violette en retour.

Effectivement, le ballon fait à partir de la grosse tente de Madame Lulu était pratiquement gonflé.

_ Il faut retourner le panier et grimper dedans !

Les deux adolescents montèrent à l’intérieur et Violette alluma le combustible. La flamme grimpa très haut dans le ballon, aidée par le vent et par le cercle imbibé d’huile.

_ Ça marche ! s’écria-t-elle. Bientôt on pourra décoller.

_ Je savais que tu y arriverais, sourit Quigley qui regardait dans sa direction.

Violette lui jeta un coup d’œil et sentit son cœur faire un bond. Quigley…Sans même qu’elle ne s’en rende compte, son visage se rapprocha du sien. Leurs lèvres n’étaient plus qu’à quelques centimètres l’une de l’autre que déjà elle sentait les papillons au creux de son ventre et la rougeur de ses joues, témoignant de son anxiété face à ce moment…

_ … _Deux ! Un deux ! Test !_

La voix glaça Violette sur place. Elle parvenait de la route en face. C’était une voix un peu éraillée par le mégaphone, mais tout aussi reconnaissable, tant on sentait l’arrogance et la méchanceté de celui à qui elle appartenait.

_ _Désolée d’interrompre ces vacances, mais je crois que quelques papiers m’autorisant l’accès à une énorme fortune attendent votre signature…Comtesse_.

Et Violette devinait déjà le sourire carnassier de son mari.

.

.

.

 

_Quelques minutes plus tôt_

_ Euh…Patron ?

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il y a encore ? lança l’interpellé qui avait, chose rare, pris le volant.

_ Je…vous ai déjà dit que les grandes plaines m’angoissaient avant ? hasarda son acolyte qui était tétanisé, les crochets serrant férocement la poutre centrale.

Olaf leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Contente-toi de surveiller l’horizon. Caligari est censé être devant nous.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’on fait dans ce trou pourri ? geignit Carmelita. Il y a de la poussière partout, on ne voit rien !

_ J’ai absolument besoin d’une de ces cigarettes, marmonna Esmé en fouillant dans son sac.

_ Chef ! dit l’homme aux crochets qui regardait dans la longue-vue. Elle est là !

_ C’est quoi ça ? souffla Olaf on voyant un étrange rond blanc et rouge flotter dans les airs.

_ On dirait une montgolfière ? suggéra l’homme aux crochets.

_ Je le sais que c’est une montgolfière, répliqua Olaf. Je voulais juste te tester ! Bon, on met la morveuse dans le coffre et on s’en va ! Rendez-vous à la banque dès demain !

_ Euh…Patron, elle n’est pas toute seule. Il y a quelqu’un avec elle.

_ _Quoi ?_

Aussitôt, le comte Olaf arracha la longue-vue des mains de Fernald qui dut tenir le volant pour ne pas que la voiture se déporte.

_ Est-ce que c’est le dernier morveux Beauxdraps ? grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Qu’est-ce qu’il fait ici ?

_ On dirait qu’il flirte avec elle, répondit l’homme aux crochets pensivement.

Olaf s’esclaffa d’un rire méprisant.

_ Ne sois pas ridicule, qui voudrait d’une orpheline têtue et agaçante à part pour sa fort…

Mais il s’interrompit aussitôt. Effectivement, Olaf vit Violette et Quigley se regarder dans les yeux, puis se rapprocher. Son sang ne fit qu’un tour. L’homme aux crochets sursauta quand le comte le bouscula pour s’emparer du mégaphone.

_ Je croyais qu’on devait les prendre par surprise ? demanda-t-il.

Mais son patron ne l’écoutait pas.

.

.

.

_ Oh non…, gémit Violette.

Comment faisait-il pour la trouver à chaque fois ? A chaque fois que Violette se posait la question, elle entendait ce qu’il lui avait dit, une fois, il y a bien longtemps.

« _Je mettrai la main sur ta fortune, même si c’est la dernière chose que je dois faire_ ».

_ On doit partir d’ici, s’écria Quigley.

Violette se pencha par-dessus le panier, et avisa les piquets où elle avait attaché le ballon à air chaud.

_ Je vais rajouter de l’huile au feu pour faire monter le ballon, dit-elle à Quigley. Toi, détache les cordes du piquet.

Le cartographe ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il sauta de la montgolfière et fonça vers les piquets.

_ Ça ne sert à rien de courir, orpheline ! s’écria Esmé dans le mégaphone.

Violette ne l’écouta pas et largua les poids. Le panier commença à s’élever dans les airs par la force d’un des vents qui soufflait habituellement dans le Val des Douze Courants d’air.

_ Quigley ! hurla-t-elle à l’amour de sa vie. Vite !

La voiture d’Olaf s’était arrêtée à quelques mètres d’eux. Quigley réussit à détacher la première corde et s’acharna sur la deuxième. Le comte Olaf sortit de son véhicule et courut à grands pas vers la montgolfière.

_ Hey patron ! s’écria l’homme aux crochets en sortant de la voiture. Je crois pas que vous devriez…

_ Fermez la porte ! cria Carmelita. Toute cette poussière ruine mon super costume !

L’homme aux crochets se résigna à fermer la porte.

_ Vous croyez qu’il va réussir à la récupérer pour aller à la banque ? hasarda l’homme chauve.

De son côté, Quigley qui arrivait enfin à libérer le ballon à air chaud. Ce dernier s’éleva brusquement dans les airs, plus porté par le vent qu’autre chose.

_ Quigley ! cria à nouveau Violette en se cramponnant aux cordages.

En regardant en bas, elle vit avec soulagement que le dernier des Beauxdraps s’était accroché à la corde qui se balançait au vent. Mais avec horreur, elle vit qu’Olaf avait fait de même de son côté avec l’autre corde.

_ Quigley ! Quigley !

Olaf se démenait pour remonter à la montgolfière.

_ Hey ! Beauxdraps ! lança-t-il dans le vent à l’intention du jeune cartographe. Je ne crois pas que ce soit convenable de flirter avec une femme déjà mariée.

Violette n’eut jamais l’occasion d’entendre la réponse de Quigley à cette provocation, car déjà une brusque secousse la projeta au fond du panier. En se débattant au milieu du filet, Violette se releva à grand-peine et trébucha sur la personne qui venait de se laisser tomber dans le panier.

_ Quigley ! hurla-t-elle.

Il aurait été magnifique de se dire que c’était bien l’amour de sa vie, le dernier des Beauxdraps qui avait réussi la terrible ascension jusqu’au ballon à air chaud fabriqué par Violette malgré les violentes rafales du vent qui balayait la plaine où se trouvait le parc Caligari. C’est peut-être l’occasion de se dire que Quigley et Violette s’enlacèrent, que le comte Olaf n’eut pas la force de grimper et que sa vilénie le précipita loin des orphelins. Que Violette retrouverait son frère et sa sœur sains et saufs et que tous vivraient paisiblement loin de la méchanceté du comte Olaf et de sa troupe.

Mais s’il y avait une chose que les Baudelaires avaient compris au fil de leur vie, c’est que la chance ne leur souriait pas.

Les cheveux dans les yeux de Violette ne l’empêchèrent pas de voir le malfrat sur lequel elle avait trébuché et qui la saisissait par les épaules.

_ Tu attendais quelqu’un d’autre ? ironisa-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Violette lâcha échapper un soupir d’horreur en le voyant là, devant elle.

_ Qu’avez-vous fait de Quigley ? demanda-t-elle en se relevant tant bien que mal.

Le comte Olaf sortit un couteau pour toute réponse et le pointa sur elle.

_ Ca va dépendre de toi, Comtesse, déclara-t-il avec orgueil.

_ Je ne suis pas votre Comtesse, répliqua Violette.

_ Oh que si, tu l’es. Maintenant, je te conseille de tourner cette montgolfière en direction de la banque.

_ Ce n’est pas une montgolfière, c’est une lanterne céleste géante.

Le comte Olaf poussa un grognement.

_ Je me fiche de savoir ce qu’est ce truc ! Vers la banque pour que j’empoche ton énorme fortune !

_ Vous ne toucherez pas à un sou de notre fortune, cracha Violette avec haine.

C’était la première fois qu’elle parlait avec autant de rage. Le comte Olaf s’en aperçut et haussa un sourcil.

_ Bien, lâcha-t-il tout à coup. Tu l’auras cherché.

Et sans prévenir, il saisit la corde par laquelle Quigley était en train de remonter et la trancha. Violette poussa un cri d’horreur.

_ Non ! s’écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers le rebord.

Mais Olaf la bloqua en la saisissant par les épaules mais l’instabilité du panier en osier les fit trébucher.

_ Que les choses soient bien claires, gronda-t-il en la forçant à le regardant. Maintenant que tu es ma femme, il sera judicieux de réviser les lois du mariage. Première loi : les mariés se jurent fidélité.

Et, triomphant, il passa la bague au doigt d’une Violette en larmes.

_ Maintenant, direction la banque !

_ Vous avez tué Quigley ! hurla la jeune femme. Comment avez-vous pu ?

Pour toute réponse le comte Olaf soupira.

_ Ce gamin s’est pratiquement tué tout seul si tu veux mon avis.

_ Vous avez coupé la corde !

_ Et tu devrais me remercier, lâcha le vil malfrat. Pendant qu’on grimpait, ce sale gamin a osé en plus de ça déshonoré ma chère Comtesse, à insinuer que vous deux aviez partagé tant de moment intimes, que vous étiez pratiquement marié…

Il lâcha un glapissement moqueur et se tourna vers Violette. Elle ne disait rien, mais le regard vide qu’elle arborait suffit à glacer le sang du comte Olaf qui la scruta attentivement.

_ Attends…, commença-t-il lentement. Ne me dis pas que…

Violette tourna la tête vers lui. Des larmes de colère et de douleur coulaient sur ses joues. La vérité frappa Olaf avec la force d’un éclair.

Du moins, ce fut aussi fort que l’éclair qui s’abattit sur la lanterne géante à ce moment précis.


End file.
